Bouclier
by Temtaranne
Summary: [OS sur Aventures] Les rescapés sortent de justesse de la montagne. Mais l'un des leurs y est resté...(Deathfic, /!\ SPOILER fin de la saison 1 d'Aventures /!\)


_**Bouclier**_

 _Salut tout le monde :D_

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un énième OS d'internat :3_

 _Mais, avant de vous laisser lire mon texte, j'aimerai (encore) vous remercier. En un peu plus d'un mois, j'ai écris 10 fanfics, dont deux à chapitres (et une toujours pas finie...) C'était ma toute première expérience dans ce domaine, et je suis conquise. Donc merci, c'est grâce à vous que je m'accroche et que je continue à écrire, même dans une situation comme la mienne (coucou la chaise du CDI qui me laboure le dos...)_

 _Bref._

 _Cet OS, c'est à cause d'Ezechiel (celui qui a fait le Requiem à Théo, ou la chanson qui me fait me vider de mes larmes à chaque écoute) et d'Hakukai, qui a posté un OS sur le Requiem ce matin._

 _A force d'avoir les larmes aux yeux (quoi, moi, émotive?!) à chaque chose évoquant la mort de ce cher paladin, j'ai fini par vouloir écrire dessus. Donc préparez vos feels._

 _ **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne touche pas d'argent._

* * *

La montagne grondait tout en s'effondrant sur elle-même. Surgissant du nuage de poussière dégagé par les roches, trois silhouettes semblaient tituber. L'une boitait sérieusement, une autre avait un bras raide et la dernière tremblait de tous ses membres.

Dans un ultime craquement, le géant minéral rendit l'âme et boucha définitivement la porte des étoiles, entrée principale de la Cité des Merveilles. Les trois rescapés s'effondrèrent au sol, à bout de souffle. Les araignées qui avaient envahis cet endroit avaient tout bonnement disparus.

Shin grimaçait. La cavalcade pour sortir de la montagne à temps avait mis à rude épreuve sa jambe blessée par l'araignée, mais ce n'était pas cette douleur qui le torturait.

Théo, paladin de la lumière et ami des trois aventuriers, était resté dans la caverne où ils avaient combattu Vladimir Hannibal.

Grunlek regardait désespérément le tas de rochers, espérant encore voir leur compagnon s'extirper de ce qui était maintenant son tombeau. L'esprit du nain fonctionnait au ralenti, et il mit quelques minutes à réaliser qu'Éden, la louve qui les accompagnait, se frottait à lui en gémissant doucement. Une vilaine blessure barrait son flanc droit, tachant d'hémoglobine son pelage gris. Le mécaniste dépourvu de son bras de fer, à court de gemmes de pouvoir, tenta de panser la plaie grâce à sa main valide, essuyant de temps à autre les larmes et le sang dévalant ses joues. Son œil droit le faisait souffrir le martyr, mais c'était son cœur qui saignait le plus. Le paladin avait été un ami fidèle et un compagnon de route agréable.

Le semi-élémentaire gémit en repensant à Théo. Il l'avait sauvé à maintes reprises, avait toujours pris soin du plus jeune de la bande, et penser qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais lui brisait le cœur. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, remontant ses genoux sur sa poitrine malgré sa blessure, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Bob errait sans but près de ses compagnons, les yeux vides. Son démon l'avait laissé tranquille, faisant disparaître les ailes et les cornes qui lui avaient poussé lors du combat. Il se sentait détruit de l'intérieur. Les dernières paroles de son ami résonnaient inlassablement dans sa tête.

« Des ténèbres jaillit la Lumière. Unis, nous ne craignons pas la peur. Où que vous soyez sur terre, tremblez, nous sommes les inquisiteurs ! »

La dernière bravade de Théo, la dernière choses que ses amis ont entendu avant de quitter la caverne.

Balthazar buta soudain sur quelque chose.

Posé au sol, abandonné par les araignées, reposait le bouclier du paladin.

Le demi-diable ramassa ce qu'il restait dans son ami. La pièce métallique brilla soudainement, et Bob aurait juré qu'il avait aperçu le reflet de l'inquisiteur à la place du sien. Le Théo du bouclier posait sur lui des yeux verts emplis de douceur, un léger sourire tranquille flottant sur ses lèvres. Mais quand le mage voulut regarder plus attentivement, il ne vit que le reflet d'un homme couvert de poussière et aux yeux remplis d'une tristesse infinie.

Son reflet.

Bob craqua et se roula en boule en hurlant, dévasté par la perte de son ami.

Une fois ses larmes taries, Grunlek se redressa, déterminé. Leur ami était mort, à eux de lui rendre un dernier hommage. Il disposa du mieux qu'il pouvait quelques pierres en forme de tumulus, créant une tombe de fortune. La louve vint se frotter à lui, deux bouts de bois dans la gueule. Le nain les prit en caressant l'animal, et les organisa en une croix précaire. Il alla ensuite chercher le pyromage sanglotant.

Balthazar comprit tout de suite ce que son compagnon essayait de faire, et ravala ses larmes. Il prit le bouclier et vint le disposer sur la tombe commémorative, coincé entre deux rochers. Les trois rescapés se réunirent devant le petit autel, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur leurs joues sales.

Grunlek, de sa voix puissante et caverneuse, entonna alors un chant lancinant et mélancolique, qui résonna longuement dans la forêt.

 _Nous pleurons aujourd'hui,_

 _La disparition de l'un des nôtres..._

* * *

 _Je suis désolée..._

 _Les paroles à la fin sont celles du Requiem à Théo, par Ezechiel._

 _Les reviews sont toujours bienvenues._

 _On se retrouve ce week-end pour la suite de Portés disparus ;)_


End file.
